


Sleepless Nights

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: They're used to them. At least it's for a happy reason.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

"I would dearly like to get some sleep, little one." Harold murmurs, both hands resting on his swollen belly.

The baby has been kicking a lot these past few days.

John still has to blink and adjust every so often. Their baby. This is real. 

His thumb finds a favorite spot on Harold’s middle, where his touch has helped before. "Hey. I know you can’t wait to meet us."

A forceful kick, as though in answer. John can’t help smiling at that, even as Harold winces. John traces more circles, while Harold yawns and rubs his foot over John’s leg.


End file.
